dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Amaranthine Conflict (9:31 Dragon)
The so-called "darkspawn civil war" occurred in the lands of Amaranthine a few months after the events of the Fifth Blight. In essence, it was a continuation of the Blight, although more isolated. The war was fought between the forces of The Architect and The Mother. This conflict forms a primary part of the Awakening expansion. Depending on the player's decisions, the Architect may be killed or spared, and the City of Amaranthine or Vigil's Keep may be destroyed. The war ends with the death of the Mother. Background With the destruction of Urthemiel officially ending the Fifth Blight, it was assumed that all remaining darkspawn were disorganised stragglers continuing a futile resistance. Darkspawn had long been generalised as animalistic savages, however, the emergence of talking Disciples and of the Architect changed this view of the darkspawn. The Architect, who was searching for an end to the Old Gods' calling and arguably the lesser of two evils, was at ideological odds with the Mother who sought to continue the darkspawn's harrassment of Fereldan settlements. Overview of the War Assault on Vigil's Keep Battle at Kal'Hirol Kal'Hirol was the location of several broodmothers belonging to the Mother's faction. The Architect invaded the fortress of Kal'Hirol in an apparent attempt to destroy these broodmothers. The fortress's defence was commanded by the Lost and was protected by Hurlocks, Genlocks and Children, with additional stone golems at the darkspawn emissaries' command. A single Inferno Golem protected the Lower Reaches along with the Lost. The invading forces of the Architect consisted of lightly armed Hurlocks and were heavily outnumbered at the time of the events of Awakening. A legionnaire scouting party was wiped out, except for one member, before the arrival of the Commander of the Grey. The Grey Warden team arrived due to the intelligence report from Captain Garevel and remained neutral during the engagement. The Commander of the Grey killed everything on the way to the broodmothers. Assault on Amaranthine The Mother launched a pre-emptive attack on the city of Amaranthine while simultaneously advancing on the Wardens' stronghold at Vigil's Keep. The city came under the attack from the standard darkspawn infantry as well as heavily armoured ogres. Constable Aidan was charged with the city's defence. The Commander of the Grey initially went to the defence of the city and wiped out the advanced party, however, knowledge of the surprise attack on Vigil's Keep may have changed his/her mind. If the Commander remained to defend the city, while recuperating at the temporary base of operations at the Chantry of uur Lady Redeemer, the Herald's army catches up to engage the Warden. Within the city, the Herald engages in a form of guerilla warfare operating from the the smuggling tunnels beneath the city. Siege of Vigil's Keep Vigil's Keep came under simultaneous attack from the Mother's force. The keep may have been forced to withstand the onslaught on its own or the Commander may have chosen to return from Amaranthine to personally oversee the keep's defences. Battle at Drake's Fall Grey Warden Involvement The Grey Wardens were essentially caught in the middle of the darkspawn factions. After meeting the Architect, uncovering evidence of The Mother's plan, and halting The Mother's army, the Warden Commander of Vigil's Keep tracked The Mother to her lair and killed her, ending the conflict. Victory and Aftermath Results The Mother was slain and the darkspawn threat was lessened. What became of the Architect and his plans is unknown. His death is a possibility as is the possibilty that he was released to continue his work in nullifying the Calling. Reconstructions City of Amaranthine If the Warden chose to defend the City of Amaranthine, reconstruction of the city took a year. Vigil's Keep If Vigil's Keep survived the siege, reconstruction took five years. Possible emergence of the Silver Order. Category:History